slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Expedition's Curse
'Expedition's Curse '''is an updated version of Expedition. This map was originally by Lampenpam for (Super) Zombie Fortress, then ported into Slender Fortress 2 by Demon Hamster Eating My Wafflez. Description/Story It's recommended to read the Expedition page first, then read this one after, as the Expedition page talks about the map's information, while this one (Expedition's Curse) is some random story I made up. Long ago, a certain temple has been established by an ancient clan, this temple was made as a kind of underground city. The advantages here was that some natural disasters, such as lightning strikes and tornadoes could not destroy the city, the fact there was oases nearby the temple, allowing access to natural water, and with these oases, farms were made to grow food, along with the occasional meat, as some critters tried to eat the crops, but some of the clan members guarded these farms, killing off anything that attempted to take the food away, there were also fishermen in the clan, as there were fish in the oases, but they didn't want to catch too much fish, as it would decrease the population of the fish around the temple. The ancient clan did originally have a bunch of giant pillars ontop of the temple, but those were taken down in order to not alert any intruders. The underground city had a gate that lead to a shrine that was supposedly made to honor the dead, their brains and brawn, and to honor the deities above. This ancient clan was very smart and lasted a long time. Unfortunately, something horrific has happened to the temple. A lunar eclipse happened at the temple, while the ancient clan did see some eclipses a couple of times during the years, this lunar eclipse was no ordinary, as the skies were much darker and red than before, thus also causing the world around the temple to turn into a bloody dark red. Some of the members of the ancient clan has spotted strange beings appearing around the temple, these otherworldly entities swarmed the temple, they were very powerful, came in big packs, and had different appearances from the other entities that spawned during the eclipse. These creatures nearly killed the whole clan who built the temple, while some did manage to survive, including the pharaoh, they unfortunately did not last, resistance was nearly futile. A big, mighty, and smart ancient clan, has been destroyed by the Blood Moon's curse! Since then, an eclipse has never happened anywhere near the temple, and anyone (or anything) residing in the temple, is unknown. Were the deities angered, or was there a corrupted deity casting this curse, this question remains a mystery. That is, until a bunch of random people were on a trip through the desert during the night. While party rocking too hard, the driver crashes the van into a rock! While they were checking to see if everyone was alright, one of them notices a giant structure before them! One of them claims that this is the ancient temple created by the powerful ancient clan that was supposedly destroyed by a Blood Moon's "curse". But that person, along with everyone else, thinks that it's a simple myth. While everyone was looking into the temple, they could see light in the temple, thanks to their curiosity, they were going to enter. However, almost instantly, walls came out of the ground at the blink of an eye, startling everyone, what freaked them out even more, is the fact the moon started to shift into a blood red, along with the world around them, one person steps away in shock, only to hear the sound of paper under their foot, looking down, the person looks at the page. It was half buried in the sand, so the person picks it up out of the sand and examines it. It had very strange symbols on it, nobody knew what to do with it. One of them thought of an idea, to bring the page down into the shrine room and place it intop of a lectern, which supposedly also housed a bright light above the room that shined down upon the lectern. "Worth a try." Said one of them. However, they were risking their own lives, but for the fate of the world. It seems that one of the evil deities is one of the pharaoh's favorite dolls, which had now become possessed by an evil deity, this doll had a sheriff hat, boots, a shirt that looked like a cow's hide, and a badge, but the pharaoh's toy has now become a monster with a redish glow and dark liquid oozing from the eyes, the eyes also had glowing white pupils. This now demonic toy is capable of superhuman speeds and strength, along with the ability to clone itself at a limit. But this evil toy isn't the only one to haunt this temple... In Slender Fortress Very similar to the B1 Version Expedition in Slender Fortress 2, but with a couple of twists, but these twists, you must experience yourself (or watch some video on it I dunno). Though the Blood Moon is an obvious change, I can tell you that. The real aim to this map's update was fixing bugs, especially the leaks and navigation issues. While the navigation is much better than before, expect some issues still. Trivia * The Blood Moon is a reference to ''Terraria. Where one of the events is a Blood Moon. During a Blood Moon, unique enemies spawn and spawn rates increase, to where it's a complete horde of zombies, demon eyes, etc. Even one of the intro texts is similar to the message when a Blood Moon occurs. In Terraria, the message displays in a green text "The Blood Moon is rising..." ''In Expedition's Curse, the message displays in a red text "''The Blood Moon is rising... The temple has been cursed..." ** While the Blood Moon is rather common in media, this map is specifically referring to the Blood Moon that occurs in Terraria. * The reason the map's update came out late is because Demon Hamster's hammer exited every time he attempted to open any version of Expedition, including the (Super) Zombie Fortress versions. Until one day he managed to get an actual error message, where there was a broken scout model in the map, which caused the map to exit. So Demon Hamster asks RavenPudding (the creator of slender_diverge) to remove that scout model, which RavenPudding does so, and the map now works for Demon Hamster. Category:Maps